The Race
"The Race" is a half hour special, It is the third episode in Season 5. Synopsis A famous vehicle racer hosts a Huge Vehicle Race and Anais wants Gumball to win it. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Bryan (debut; 1st major role) *Anais Major Racers *Darwin *Leslie *Tobias *Banana Joe Minor Racers A lot of minor, recurring and supporting characters as racers!... Minor Characters *Race Starter Guy *Nicole *Banana Bob *Mr. Small *Miss Simian *Felicity *Billy *Tina *Sarah *Linto (disguised) *Harold Wilson *Construction Men *Penny *Patrick *Judith *Polly *Green Bear *Rocky *Carrie (was in the race but got kicked out) *Marvin *Doughnut Sheriff *Random Girl (who was from "The Takedown") *Random Comedian *Race Host *Drum Kit Guy Transcript Segment 1: The Race of Wheels! Synopsis: Gumball and Darwin get an invitation to the transportation only GRAND race, so they must get ready for the race! episode starts with Gumball, Darwin and Anais, Bored and watching TV. bell rings and a note gets slid under the door. Gumball and Darwin: Huh? go to see the note. opens the note Gumball: the note ''"Dear Gumball and Darwin, I have decided that you will be one of the competitors in "The Vehicle Only GRAND Race", You are only allowed to bring vehicles. No jogging, Running or anything, JUST TRANSPORTATION. The prize is a big gold Trophy and a Gold Crown if you are first place. Sincerely, BRYAN, King of the transportation-only races. ps: my last name is Ments." '''Gumball and Darwin': gasp Gumball: Do you even know how popular BRYAN is!? He's like the most famous transportation racer in Elmore! Anais: Wait What was his name again?! Gumball: Bryan. Anais: FULL Name! Gumball: Bryan Ments. Anais: OH. MY. GOD. Anais: You know what?! I'm gonna teach you! I hate that showoff! Gumball and Darwin: Ok... Darwin: Wait how do you know about Bryan already? Anais: You don't wanna know...... Loooong Story. Darwin: Grrr! How come everyone in this family has huge backstories with SOMEONE in Elmore! Anais: Well Anyways, The quickest way in cartoon science is a MONTAGE. Gumball and Darwin: gasp Anais: Since Gumball is the oldest and he can face Bryan more, I'll train you, Dad will train you Darwin. Gumball: YES! Darwin: Aww. music starts playing. Screwed sound effect plays and a black screen says "WAIT WHO CARES ABOUT TRAINING? LET'S JUST SHOW A MONTAGE OF THE TRAINING RACES!" VS Anais, Gumball chose his choice vehicle as a Van, Anais chose hers as a bicycle, They start going, And Anais wins. Gumball: Well you would've won since your vehicle is more small so It doesn't weigh that much for speed! Anais: If you keep training, Soon you'll make the van go fast! Gumball: UGHHHHH... VS Richard, Darwin's choice vehicle is a bike, Richard's is his car. start going, Darwin goes fast and wins. Richard: URRRGHHHHHHH!!!!!!! crying I'M NOT GONNA TRAIN YOU! JUST, GOOD LUCK!!! Darwin: [''O_O face]'' black screen says "You know what?!?!?!? LETS JUST GO TO RACE DAY." competitors are shown, Gumball, Darwin, Leslie, Tobias, Banana Joe, Carrie And a lot more characters. Gumball has a van, Darwin has a bike, Leslie has a spare wheeled flower pot, Tobias has a car, Banana joe made a car with his clothing, (Banana Peel), Bryan's vehicle is a super fast expensive bike. And all the other racers have the typical vehicles. Bryan: Alright you IDIOTS! You're gonna race each other! Whoever is 1st, 2nd or 3rd gets a prize! Race starter guy: 3.. 2-- Bryan: HOLD UP! Bryan: You! at Carrie, who has a ghost pet skull as her vehicle Carrie: What? Bryan: YOU'RE DISQUALIFIED! Carrie: Why?! Bryan: CAUSE GHOSTS AINT ALLOWED! Carrie: But-- Bryan: No Buts! GO!!! Carrie: You gave me an invitation! Bryan: I DID NOT KNOW YOU WERE A GHOST!!!! NOW GO!!!!!!!!! Carrie: Fine. disappears along with her skull. Race starter guy: 3... 2.. 1. On your marks, Get set, GO! crowd of racers start going. Anais (in the viewers): BEAT HIM GUMBALL! BEAT THAT SHOWOFF! Gumball (driving): I will sis! SUCH A SHOWOFF!!!! Richard: YOU CAN DO IT MY FAVORITE!!!! Darwin (driving): I won't let you down Dad! Bryan (driving): By the way, You can use obstacles or objects to make disadvantages for your opponents! Tobias (driving): Aha! near Banana Joe, Stealing his peel back far from Banana Joe Banana Joe (while looking at Tobias and not paying attention to driving): MY CLOTH! Joe's vehicle trips over a rock and he is eliminated! Tobias (driving): Ha! Gumball (driving): Ughhh, Bryan........ [cuts a claw off and throws it at Bryan's bike's tire) tire deflates. Bryan: Nice try, PLAN B! a button on his bike. Bryan's Bike: REPAIR MODE ACTIVATED tire inflates. Bryan's Bike: ALONG WITH REPAIR, FASTER TIRE Gumball (driving): DAG NABBIT! WHAT THE WHAT MAN? CAN YOU PREDICT THE FUTURE?! Bryan (driving): No, I've got... SKILLS. Darwin (driving): Time to get you Tobias! Tobias (driving): Good luck! Random Comedian: That fish could FIN-ish! Kit Guy sneezes. entire crowd watching except for Anais laugh. Tobias (driving without looking): Good job on that one comedia-- Tobias: AHH! goes out of the race track and his Car's brakes don't work. Tobias: the brakes ''CMON WORK! ''goes into the water. Leslie (driving): Alright Darwin! You won't WIN! Kit Guy walks by and sneezes again. Leslie (driving): Hey that wasn't a joke! Anais: Gumball focus! Make Bryan LOSE! Gumball (driving): Okay sis! Gumball (driving): a Kola out, Opens it and throws it at Bryan. Bryan (distracted by Kola): Hey! Oh you little-- Bryan: a button on his Bike. '' '''Bryan's Bike': FAST MODE ACTIVATED Bike gains some holders which have fire. Bryan (driving while his bike goes faster): See ya later, Alligator. bike goes far in the racetrack. Gumball (driving): GOSH DARN IT! cuts to Darwin. Darwin (driving): I'm gonna win! Yippeeee!! the accelerator bike goes fast. Darwin (driving): I will win that Trophy and Crown! Darwin (driving): YIPPEEEEEEE!!!!! far in the racetrack Anais: Gumball hurry! You gotta beat Bryan! Gumball (driving): Can you please wait!? I just have to get close to him! Anais: Well find a way to get close! Gumball (driving): in the stash of things he brought in his van. Gumball (driving with one hand): Aha! up a gadget. Gumball (driving with one hand): the gadget under his van's window. Anais: How is that supposed to help?! Gumball (driving): Just wait and learn! gadget is revealed to be an electric cup. electric cup accelerates the van somehow. Gumball (driving): See? Anais: Well, I'm gonna have to learn about that, Anyways your getting far in the racetrack so you won't see me anymore! Good luck! Gumball (driving): Alright! Leslie (driving): I'm gonna have to catch up with everybody. black screen with a suspense sound occurs. episode stops, and goes on break. Segment 2: Song O' Hope Synopsis: As the race continues, Gumball tries to eliminate Bryan! black says "PREVIOUSLY ON THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL: THE RACE PART 1". Narrator: PREVIOUSLY ON THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL: THE RACE PART 1. flashbacks of Segment 1 of The Race are seen. black screen says "AND NOW ON PART 2." Narrator: AND NOW ON PART 2. episode continues. Leslie (driving): I'm gonna have to catch up with everybody. accelerates her pot. Race hoster: And now most of the contestants have went far in the race! Gumball (driving): Screams You're gonna get it Bryan once I catch up to you! Bryan (driving): face at Gumball plays. Singer: Wheelin' Hard, Going to drive! the singer sings, Gumball clicks the full speed button on his van and angrily looks at Bryan. '' Singer: ''Having fear, Your life could be doomed! the singer sings, Gumball's van goes very fast and almost hits Bryan but Bryan stealthily dodges the incoming van. Singer: They want you failed, but you've got the power! the singer sings; Gumball says (but lowered audio to let the singer be heard.): Gumball (driving): Hey! Singer: Just drive over that bass and you'll find everything yeah! the singer sings; Bryan says (but lowered audio to let the singer be heard): Bryan (driving): You're gonna have to be better than THAT, Watterson! Singer: Let all the frustration, rage and stress, fade away! again, As the singer sings, Gumball, with the audio lowered says: Gumball (driving): GRRRRR!!!!! Singer: Giving up for the prize would be a crime! de-activates full speed mode, then Gumball looks fiercely at Bryan, while Bryan doesn't care. Singer: WHEELIN' HARD! Gotta get the tire! with all his strength quickly drives. Singer: Wheelin' Hard! You've got that strength in your heart! Gumball (driving, lowered audio): angrily GET BACK HERE BRYAN! Singer: Just drive and you can do it! Don't let that darkness deflate your tire! Leslie (driving): Time for Phase 1 of winning, Eliminate all racers except for Bryan! Starting with... Everybody except for Gumball and Darwin! Darwin (driving): This is so fun! Leslie (driving): First I'll have to reach the EASIEST ones to take out! camera zooms out to see all of the major racers. The screen then stops at that frame and text appears saying "SHORTER COMMERCIAL BREAK THIS TIME." as the Narrator says: "SHORTER COMMERCIAL BREAK THIS TIME!". black screen with a suspense sound occurs. Segment 3: Gumball VS Bryan Pt 1 Synopsis: Gumball is trying to catch up with Bryan as Leslie eliminates other contestants! black screen is seen as the Narrator begins to talk. Narrator: Now I don't need to re-cap do I? Let's just get to the point. screen goes back to the race; As the camera looks at Leslie. Leslie (driving): First I'll have to reach the EASIEST ones to take out! Race Hoster: Seems like a few people are getting closer to the end! Darwin (driving and looking): A rock! Shoot shoot where's the turning things on this bike!? bike trips over the rock, as he gets hurt, Eliminating him from the race. Darwin: Ow. Leslie (driving): Huh, Guess I don't have to take Darwin out later. camera cuts to Gumball. Gumball (driving): DAG NABBIT! GET BACK HERE BRYAN! Bryan (driving): confidently ''Come and catch me, loser. Gumball (driving): ''a really angry face drives faster attacks Bryan with his van but fails. Bryan (driving): yawn ''You're ''so easy ''to dodge. Gumball (driving): ''fire in his eyes Bryan (driving): yawn '' This is too boring, I'm outta here. ''accelerates his bike. Gumball (driving): GRRRRRR, STOP IT YOU IDIOT!!!!!!! Bryan (driving): sarcastically ''Oh what? I can't hear you. ''face Gumball (driving): loudly 'SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'echo gets distracted for a few seconds because of Gumball's really loud scream. Bryan (driving while not looking): Gee you are a loser! Bryan (driving): his head back to the front, and sees a plank to jump over ''Huh? ''Oh shoot. quickly makes his bike jump over the plank. Bryan (driving): back and sees Leslie eliminating other contestants ''Oh yeah, Flower. Leslie (driving): Now just gotta eliminate.... ''around ...''Teri! Hmmm, How even is she racing when Paper doesn't necessarily move?... Oh yeah. The air is gliding it. ''simply takes a rock out of her pot and throws it at Teri, Then she takes another rock and throws it at her vehicle. Teri: Huh? Oh no! It's going back, Even worse... THE ROCKS AREN'T CLEAN!!!!!!! and her vehicle glides back as Teri loses her grip and flies into the sky. Teri: AAAHHHHH!!!!!! Leslie (driving): Everything seems fine, Now time to eliminate GUMBALL... screen has one square at the left showing Bryan, A square in the middle showing Gumball, and a square at the right showing Leslie, As on top text says "TO BE CONTINUED.....one last time". black screen with a suspenseful sound effect occurs. '' Segment 4 (Final): Gumball VS Bryan Pt 2 Synopsis: The final confrontation begins. Will Gumball win or will Bryan still hold the title? ''black screen is seen, As the narrator talks. Narrator: recap time. breath First Gumball and Darwin get an invitation to the vehicle only race and when Anais hears the host's name she needs Gumball to win it, Then they train and later its the race, The main contestants are seen with their vehicles and then the race starts but Bryan disqualifies Carrie from the race due to being a ghost, Then the race really starts, drama is seen throughout the race and Tobias and Banana Joe being the ones eliminated, Then Leslie has a plan to eliminate all contestants except for Gumball, Bryan and Darwin, then more drama is seen, Then all the major contestants still in the game have all gotten far in the racetrack, Later more drama with Darwin also getting eliminated so Leslie doesn't have to take him out, Then a lot more drama is seen, Then Leslie finally eliminates the last non-major contestant; Teri and now Leslie is going to eliminate Gumball. Narrator gets tired camera cuts back to the race. Leslie (driving): Everything seems fine, Now time to eliminate GUMBALL... Leslie (driving): out a Kola and with the help of breeze, she opens it and makes it flow to Gumball. The Kola flows to the van, But being strong, The air deflects it. Leslie (driving): Oh shoot. of the Kola distracts Leslie because of it going in her face, When all of it goes, Leslie realizes an obstacle is coming, And she is close to it. tries to dodge it quickly, but fails as her flower pot bumps into it. flower pot breaks as Leslie falls. Race Hoster: And now seems as if Bryan and Gumball are only left! screen fades to Gumball, with the time now being early evening, sunset. Gumball (driving; goes fast at Bryan): all his might Bryan ''I. HATE. YOUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bryan (driving): This is the final decision Watterson, Our fate will hold the key to who wins, And It's gonna be ME! ''strong bike knocks Gumball's van, As it cuts into Gumball's van. clicks a button called "BIKE MODE" on his van. van covers him, And then it goes back, with the van now being a bike. Gumball (going to drive): Now it's Bike VS Bike! Bryan (driving): We'll see which bike is better. Bryan (driving): the bike to full speed camera cuts to Gumball, with an angry face. Gumball (driving): Grrr!! the bike to full speed Gumball (driving): YOU'RE NOT GONNA WIN THIS!! Bryan (driving): Let's see about that. knocks Gumball's bike. Gumball (driving): Ughhh!!! knocks Bryan's bike. Bryan (driving): Bike Gumball (driving): Bike Gumball and Bryan (driving): ARRRRGHHHH!!!!!! closer; aggressively attacks each other Gumball (driving): GRRR!! Bryan's bike Bryan (driving): Give up, You've got no choice! Gumball's bike even harder Gumball (driving): Never! Bryan's bike thrice as hard Bryan (driving): Well. You asked for it! a button on the bike saying "FAST VERSION" bike transforms into a more faster bike, And then can go faster than before. puts his bike to "EVEN FASTER SPEED", and quickly gets his back to go Gumball (driving): GRRRRRR!!! the bike to the final speed Gumball (driving): Bryan's bike the hardest he can accidentally forgets to dodge, and gets stunned for a while, then he realizes that he is running into an obstacle. Bryan (driving): SHOOOT!!!!! trips over it, As his bike is broken. Bryan: NO.....!!!!! THIS CAN'T BE!!!! drives, and sees the finish line, And finally passes it Race hoster: AND GUMBALL WINS!!!!! Audience: and praising Gumball, they go to him, and praise him Anais: Good job Gumball! Gumball: Thanks sis! Anais: up to Bryan ''So seems like you lost. Bryan: I'll be back again. Anais: We'll see about that. ''host gives Gumball the trophy and medal of 1st. Gumball: I'm first!!! cuts to Anais and Bryan. Anais: See you next race, Showoff. Bryan: Okay then. face episode ends and then cuts to the credits. Expansion There is an expansion of the episode in reruns, It happens at the part Bryan puts his bike to even faster speed during Segment 4. puts his bike to "EVEN FASTER SPEED", and quickly gets his back to go Gumball (driving): STOP IT YOU GOSH DARN SHOWOFF! YOU'RE GOOD FOR NOTHING!!! Gumball (driving): to catch up with acceleration Bryan (driving): Give up! Your tired aren't you!? Gumball (driving): NO! IT'S JUST YOU AND ME!! throws a pencil at Bryan as the camera zooms into the pencil with it hitting Bryan; With dramatic sound effects and music playing ducks and dodges the attack. Pencil's point scratches on Bryan's helmet; With the helmet having scratches Bryan (driving): Gah! A dent! Gumball (driving): Take that! Gumball (driving): Bryan's bike the hardest he can Bryan (driving): to dodge; gets stunned Gah! is stunned for a while, Eventually he gets hold of himself, and sees an incoming obstacle Bryan: GAH! SHOOT! arms are hurting which stopped him from being able to have the strength to drive camera cuts to looking at Bryan's front Bryan: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! camera cuts to a different distance, with the log (obstacle) visible. is slow motion is tripping over the plank. camera cuts to Bryan's face; with the same distance Bryan: pitched voice; slow-mo sound ''NOOOOOO!!!! ''when Bryan is about to trip, the screen cuts to blackness camera cuts to the race hoster. Race Hoster: AND GUMBALL WINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! the audience cheer. of the audience (excluding Anais) go to Gumball and throws him up in cheer. Gumball: happily ''YAYY!!!!!! I WON! ''race hoster goes up to Gumball, With the trophy and crown. Race hoster: Here you go son! You have won the trophy n' crown FAIR AND SQUARE! Gumball: the trophy and crown, Puts the crown on his head and holds the trophy enthusiastic attitude ''YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bryan: ''some hurt marks Gah. shouts ''YOU PEST!!!!!!!!!! ''walks up to Bryan. Anais: Seems like you've lost. Bryan: I'll be back soon to WIN. Anais: We'll see about that, Showoff. line at the bottom has Bryan with an angry face, and at the top is Anais with an angry face. episode semi-ends with a black screen and a white text saying "THE END." And then cuts to the credits. (There are still chances of the secret message; But different.) CREDITS There are 2 versions of the credits, One is for the premieres and old reruns, And one is for the newer up to date reruns, The old one ends with the normal credits music and all, But the new version has a pop music styled version of the credits song, And has an instrumental version of Ween's "Ocean Man" but a little low volumed so that the pop music of the credits song is listenable. Nicolas Cantu as Gumball Watterson Donielle T. Hansley Jr. as Darwin Watterson Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais Watterson Hugo Harold-Harrison as Bryan Ments, Tobias Wilson, Race starter guy, Race Hoster Mic Graves as Joseph "Banana" Joe Dan Russell as Richard Watterson Kerry Shale as Leslie Teresa Gallagher as Teri Various other People as The Audience rest of the normal credits excluding the voices are seen, Later the episode fully ends; or the viewer sees the secret message. Secret Message (old) For the old reruns and the premiere, the secret message is here: A 20% chance of a secret message can come, although it lasts for 4 seconds, But it reads: "STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE, "THE CHOOSING" AND UPCOMING EPISODE, "THE CLUES"!" episode truly ends. (This version of the secret message is no longer used, The new version is below.) Secret Message (NEW!) The 20% chance of the secret message will still come, It is changed a bit, And it lasts for 6 seconds, It reads: "STAY TUNED FOR SOME NEW EPISODES CALLED, "THE CHOOSING" WHICH COMES IN FEBRUARY AND "THE CLUES" AND "THE SCAMMER" COMING SOON!" episode truly ends for the people who got the secret message. Reception This episode was highly praised, And was rated 10/10 on IMDB, and TV.com had 9/10. A lot of donation to the crew was given once this was seen. Trivia * This episode takes place before "The Specie". * This episode was meant to be a 1 hour special, but was changed due to too much budget. * This is the first episode to premiere in 2017. * If one looks closer at the Wattersons' house middle when it is first seen at the beginning of the episode, the scene right before Gumball and Darwin pick up the note There is a small static effect with Rob in it, Possibly being The Void. * Anais breaks the fourth wall by mentioning she is in a cartoon. * Ben scrapped "Possess Ghost" during production, But he didn't warn Cartoon Network so on 26th December 2016, when promo's were coming on there was a chance of a preview of Possess Ghost would come on, Although during Night Time this was removed to be seen. * This is the longest episode in the series. Beating "The Disaster" and "The Rerun". ** Since also being the longest episode in the series, This episode has the most writers and storyboard artists to save time in planning/making. * This episode will be released in the UK and Middle East before the other countries, but in the same month. **After being released in the UK and Middle East, it will then premiere on the US, after the US is when it premieres Internationally. * Just like Clarence: Capture The Flag, There were a lot of promos for this episode. * On Twitter Ben told that there will be 4 segments and he gave the names of the segments and their own synopsis'. * On January 3rd 2017, A person on YouTube leaked a two minute preview of this episode and found some animation stills and storyboards. * A fan in the UK didn't want the crew to run out of budget so he donated $967.300 to the crew. * This episode was animated 1 year before it's earliest Premiere date. * This episode is the first one to have better shading effects, Although after this episode the shading is the same as before again. (as seen in "The Choosing" preview.) * There was a 2:06 length preview promo of segment 1 of this episode. * This is the first episode to list the voices of people who voiced for this episode instead of showing just the Wattersons' voice actors/actress'. ** This is probably because the episode is a big half hour special. * There is a 20% chance that a secret message can be seen in premieres and reruns, Although the message will be there for 4 seconds, so nobody can read it quick enough, But reddit user "Goofyjr732" had seen the secret message when it premiered for him in the UK and he slowed it down, It reveals that the message says "STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE, "THE CHOOSING" AND UPCOMING EPISODE, "THE CLUES"!" * The next episode premieres in February. * In reruns, the episode got an expansion/bigger end, Also with one dialogue being changed in Segment 1. *Despite being voiced by Nicolas Cantu and Donielle T. Hansley Jr. in this and the next episode and so on, Jacob Hopkins and Terrell Ransom Jr. still voice Gumball and Darwin for "The Specie Part 2", Although after that episode Nicolas and Donielle have became Gumball and Darwin's voice actors. **This also has more proof as the production code for this episode and "The Choosing" are bigger numbers than the production code for "The Specie Part 2". * This episode was meant to be the final one to air in 2016, But instead it was postponed. Cultural References * When Darwin says "Grrr! How come everyone in this family has huge backstories with SOMEONE in Elmore!" It is a reference to Darwin saying "Why does everyone in this family have a dramatic back-story?" in Issue #2 of the Gumball comics. * "Wheelin' Hard"'s lyrics and music genre is similar to the We Bare Bears song, "Fury Heart". Goofs/Errors * In the two minute preview, It was rated TV-Y7 instead of TV-Y7-FV when it was seen in Cartoon Network UK. * Every promo for this episode was rated TV-PG-V in Europe countries, Although this was fixed a day before the episode premiered in the UK. * When Gumball says "Ughhh, Bryan........" his tail isn't attached to him. Running Gags * Gumball keeps getting angry at Bryan and insulting him, and also screaming. * Bryan keeps being sarcastic to Gumball. * Bryan showing a smug face. News After the episode, A promo for new episodes can be seen, However now that "The Choosing" has been aired, This promo doesn't show up anymore. Promo: It shows small clips from the following episodes (in order): The Sounds The Scammer The Tea (scrapped episode though) The Cloth Original Synopsis/Plot On a normal day, Gumball starts getting chased by Tina and she doesn't stop or takes a break to catch him, As the day progresses more people join the race; with them all trying to reach the Watterson house and get to the couch. Original episode Characters Main Characters Gumball Tina Racers Lot of recurring, supporting and minor characters... Minor Characters Darwin Anais Richard Nicole Gary Mr. Robinson Category:Half-Hour Specials Category:Half Hour Specials Category:Best Episodes Category:Specials Category:Season 5 By AaditS Category:By AaditS